All Is Lost
by ijustwannaeatsomesouls
Summary: Maka wakes up one morning, only to find that everyone in Death City has disappeared. Well... almost everyone. With help from an unexpected source, she travels to destroy the evil that threatens all human life while forging stronger bonds than ever and learning the true meaning of sacrifice along the way. Undetermined pairing (vote for Patti/Maka or Crona/Maka) Rated T for language.
1. Awakening

All is Lost…

Chapter 1: Awakening

**PAIRINGS UNDETERMINED- **_**NOT SOMA**_

* * *

She rolled over, squeezing her eyes tighter together to block out the invasive sunlight. Reluctantly, one eye opened just enough to see the time before she rolled back over, facing the wall once again. Her eyes were wide open as she shot up.

"Nine thirty?!"

Ditching her usual uniform for jeans and a black t-shirt, she pulled on her combat boots. She had no time to look prim and proper today, so she left her hair to sway near the middle of her back.

"Why the hell didn't that idiot wake me up? Oh, I am going to _kill_ him…"

She rushed out of the house, only stopping to grab a bagel. She slowed as she reached the cobblestone street, deciding there was no need to rush, she was already well over two hours late. Walking through Death City was always a calming experience for the young teen. Having grown up here she knew all the shortcuts but decided not to use them today, for she wanted a peaceful walk to school. She looked down the alleyway to her left that led to the shortcuts. Her footsteps halted.

…_Odd. _

She turned around, looking behind her. Green eyes narrowed as she spun around once again, looking the way she was previously walking. She checked her watch. _9:47._ Her head turned left, then right. Maybe she _would_ use the shortcuts. Going down the alleyway she had previously looked down, she turned to the left, walking for a few minutes before pausing again, this time throwing her bag down.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Anyone? Please, someone!" She yelled, hoping for a response, a noise, shuffling of feet, paper scratching the ground, anything_. Any_ sound. She was frantic now. These shortcuts she used were always full of life, that's why she used them today. In hopes of seeing someone. She hadn't seen anyone since she left the house.

"Please! This isn't funny! Come on, Soul if you're behind this I am so going to kill you!" Her pleads stopped as she chose to run to her destination. The DWMA came into view soon, but she didn't slow down. As she checked her watch again, she saw that it was 9:55 now.

"School started about three hours ago," she panted. "Maybe everyone is there for… some announcement or something."

She slowed to a jog, but stopped completely as she passed a mirror that was positioned in the front lawn of the school. It was there for easy contact with Lord Death, but she knew she would only get scolded for being late if she called him. Instead, she quickly used the mirror for its intended purpose. A worried face stared back at her, flushed from running half a mile. The bright green eyes were full of fear, not for herself, of course not. She was scared of what had happened to the citizens. Her blonde locks were windblown from the running.

Maka took in her disheveled appearance but did nothing to fix it. She ran up the stairs and straight through the front doors.

The halls were empty.

The pit in Maka's stomach was growing, devouring her insides and drowning them in worry. She reached the Crescent Moon classroom. Not a sound had been heard since she entered the building. Hell, not a sound had been heard since she left her house this morning. She was beginning to think that there were sounds but they were falling on deaf ears. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she pushed down on the handle, hearing it click and dashing her hopes that maybe everyone was safe and she just couldn't hear them. She let the door swing open.

Her heart stopped.

No one was there. Not a single soul.

_Not a single soul… _

She swore if she had been looking from a distance she would have seen a light bulb go off above her head. She closed her eyes and switched on her soul perception. The process wasn't as complicated as everyone thought. It was like when you speak your native language, then switch to a foreign one you learned. Only this foreign language was programmed into you from birth. You just had to figure out how to use it.

Her eyes opened again, this time with a light glow behind them, and she reached out, feeling the whole city. Her soul perception had greatly improved since the battle with Asura, she could now see for miles past the city in every direction. Not that it mattered much, there were no cities near the one she was in for at least ten miles in every direction. Her eyes widened and returned to their normal color. Nobody. Absolutely nobody. Tears formed and threaten to fall down her flushed cheeks, but she blinked them away as another thought came to mind. She used her soul perception once more, this time feeling for the soul that dwelled around the city, protecting it from all that threatened to harm it and it's citizens.

She felt something. A soft probe back at her own soul, it felt as if he had taken a giant finger and gently poked her heart with it. She immediately ran towards the Death Room. But just as she turned the corner that lead to the corridor it was in she heard it. She had thought if she heard something coming from outside she would be ecstatic, but this… this chilled her to the core.

The alarm had been installed after the battle with the Kishin. It sounded just like a nuclear alarm, only a few octaves lower.

This alarm was a warning signal for madness.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this a while back, why I'm only uploading it now I don't know. Please review!

**PAIRINGS INFORMATION:**

I'm thinking CronaxMaka, or maybe even PattixMaka. Vote, and tell me what other pairings you'd like to see along with your choice.


	2. What Happened Here?

Chapter 2: What Happened Here?

* * *

Fear gripped her heart, her throat clenched so tightly that it was reminiscent of when Asura tried to convince her to join him. Sprinting down the corridor seemed to be an instinctive reaction at this point, her brain recognizing that the Death Room was the safest place to be. Not bothering to knock, Maka ran into the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Maka. You made it." Turning to face the celestial being that ran their school, Maka was surprised when a human face stared back at her. She could've sworn Lord Death had just spoken to her...

"Kid?" She couldn't help it, the man looked like Kid... Only older, and with completed stripes in his hair. His nose was sharper, as well, and his eyes a little more jovial. The man chuckled, and just from that sound she knew who this was.

"No, its me." Lord Death stated, smiling at the young girl.

"You, uh... You look a lot like Kid. Jeez, like, a lot." Maka laughed.

"You know, your dad said the same thing when he first saw me. You and Kid were so little back then." He said, his eyes glazing over as memories flashed through his mind. Something clicked in Maka's mind and she ran up the steps to stand before her principal.

"Lord Death-!"

"Please, just call me D-Man."

Maka couldn't help but let her eyes roll, even in this situation he was still himself. "How about just Death instead?" She asked, not willing to say such a ridiculous name. He sighed, but smiled none the less.

"I suppose a first name basis is appropriate. You are 17 now. Death is fine with me."

"Death," Maka began, emphasizing the name. "Please tell me you know what's going on?"

Death scoffed, "Of course I do, silly. The alarm is only going off because I wanted to make sure you would get here as soon as possible. Motivation, ya feel?"

The sigh escaped her lips and she didn't even try to hold it back. Her hand rested against her forehead as she sat down, crossing her legs.

"I suppose you can explain why everyone is gone then, too?" She didn't miss the way he tensed slightly, his regular black suit becoming slightly more constricting around his back.

"That's... Not so simple. There is madness spreading Maka, but it isn't a threat to you. That's why you weren't evacuated."

Maka was already back on her feet, staring Death in the eye. "There_ is_ madness? You said-! Wait, _evacuated?!_ Death, please, just tell me what's going on. What's causing the madness and where did you send everyone?"

Death lifted a hand, placing it on Maka's tense shoulder. "Please Maka. Calm down. Death City's residents are in an underground shelter a few miles from here. Kim and the young witch Angela are using a spell to keep the bunker safe from madness. As to what's going on, I'm not exactly sure... It happened around two this morning. I was watching over the city through the mirrors, making sure my citizens were sleeping properly. I noticed that a few people were acting strangely. They were still awake, which was weird enough for these people. They were mostly workers in the office buildings around the city, so they were kind of straight laced, you know? For them to be awake that late was odd enough, but they were... Teetering. Walking strangely, like when Asura's madness wavelength was infecting people. It took me a minute, since there hasn't really been much madness since Asura, but I recognized the signs. I also realized something, the people that had been infected by the madness were the first to be evacuated during the battle a few years ago. They had the least contact, or even no contact at all, with the madness."

Maka's brows furrowed, confusion evident on both hers and the death god's faces. "But... Wouldn't they be infected last? People with previous exposure usually become more prone to succumb to insanity."

"Exactly. I think whatever is causing this has some sort of ability to control who the madness infects. Like a witch."

Maka clenched her jaw, knowing that not all witches were like Kim and Angela was common knowledge at the DWMA but it was still a shock when they attacked innocent people instead of meisters. Death took her silence as a signal to continue.

"I had the students that stay in the school dorms as well as the staff escort the citizens to the bunker. That's why most of the cars and all of the Military vehicles are gone. Your weapon, Soul Eater, put up a real fight. Insisting that you be allowed to go as well. You see, the bunker was built slightly smaller than it needed to be. It was planned out by your father." Both beings in the room cringed at the thought. "Joe left before building began, he was a last resort," Death explained halfheartedly. "But that's beside the point. The real issue is that because its too small, not everyone will fit. There are meisters out on missions, and some students from the academy willingly left to make room for the citizens and try to find the source of this madness."

"Do you know who left to find the source?" Maka asked, hoping he didn't say the name of anyone from her resonance team.

"I'm not sure. But at least some of them should have returned by now. Try using your soul perception to see if there are any souls near or in the city."

Maka nodded and let her soul perception spread over the city, scouring for anyone. She knew Death could have just as easily used his soul perception, but he often chose to let the students further hone their skills even in the direst of situations.

Maka's eyes snapped open as she felt a very frightened, very familiar soul right outside the school. She started towards the door, but halted. For all she knew, they could be struggling with insanity right now. Most souls showed fear when the madness took over, right before it was consumed by the plague-like state of mind. She swallowed the lump in her throat and backed up in front of Lord Death, taking a defensive stance.

"I recognize the soul, but for all I know they're about to succumb to the madness. We'll wait, and I'll protect you, Lord Death. Even if it means hurting her."

* * *

A/N: Okay guys. First, remember to follow! I got a few reviews but only one follower which is... confusing. BUT, aside from that, so far the votes are as follows:

**Patti/Maka: 2**

**Crona/Maka: 1**

Keep voting as the story progresses and get you opinion out there, and if you prefer a specific gender for Crona make sure to let me know! :)


	3. The Brilliant Idiot

Chapter 3: The Brilliant Idiot

A/N:** Guys, if you're confused about anything, make sure to message me**. I can't try to explain if I don't know what's confusing you! :)

**_There is a poll on my profile! Make sure to vote there, as well!_**

* * *

She was known as the dunce, the idiot of the group, even by her own sister and meister. She knew it was her own fault, of course. Acting so carefree, not paying attention in class or even during missions, she had set herself up to be perceived as a stupid human being. Well, maybe they didn't think she was stupid, but they certainly didn't find her smart.

But she knew she was. She knew that the way her brain worked, whether she voiced her thoughts or not, was evidence of that. She often thought of solutions to the problems the group faced before the others did, with the exception of Maka. She had always looked up to the green eyed meister, seeing her as a role model. She never admitted that, though, for fear of hurting her sister. But Maka was brave, smart, and collected. Her sister was smart as well, collected most of the time but if she was scared, she would be of little help and was likely to abandon her friends in fear of her own life. Maka would never do that, proof being that she's tried to sacrifice herself for them plenty of times, always barely being stopped by the rest convincing her that there must be another way.

Patti sometimes wondered if she was suicidal.

Of course she wasn't though, the older blonde knew that Maka was too brave, too pure to ever even feel that way, much less act on it.

But Patti never spent much time with Maka. The thought that maybe Maka didn't like her immaturity crossed her mind several times, but Patti always brushed it off. Maka wasn't that type of person. Sure, if you were bad enough she would push you away like she does to her dad but she mostly cared about how kind you were, not how you showed it.

Patti kept her pace, walking towards the door of the large mansion. Her thoughts were always so random when she was tired... Who comes over at one in the morning, anyway? She should be sleeping, dreaming about giraffes and the other animals she loved. Her obsession with the creatures was one thing she hadn't lied about. She loved giraffes because they never hurt anyone. They ate from trees, cared for their young the best they could... Patti loved their gentle nature.

Reaching the large mahogany doors, the pistol looked through the peephole to make sure it wasn't an intruder. She was too tired to give anyone a beating. Her confusion only escalated when she saw a man in an official Death City Police Department uniform on the porch.

"Show me a badge, scumbag." She made sure to use the tough voice that she mastered while on the streets of Brooklyn. The man rolled his eyes, but obliged. Patti blushed lightly, even the most confident of people get embarrassed sometimes.

"Heh, sorry about that." She said as she opened the door. "...Well? What is it, officer... Larin?" The officer looked down at her.

"You need to come with me on official orders from Lord Death. Wait by officer Dylan by the car while I wake your meister and sister." Despite his deep voice and burly appearance, he gently grabbed her arm and lightly tugged her to the steps.

"Wait, what's going on? Why does Lord Death need us?"

"He doesn't need you, he needs to protect you."

Patti's eyes widened and she let the officer lead her down the steps. When they reached the bottom, he lightly pushed her towards the police car, where a female officer was waiting. She stumbled to her and stood by her side, waiting for her family to appear.

"Are my friends going to be where you're taking us?" Patti's voice was a clear indication of her fear. Officer Dylan looked at her from the corner of her eye. "Most of them."

* * *

'It was easier for him to fall back asleep.' That was her reason? What a load of bull. Stepping out of his room, Soul grumbled to himself. "It takes me just as much time to fall back asleep. I shouldn't have to be the one to get the door at night. Lazy bum..." He glared lightly at the door that led to Maka's room. Because she "had trouble falling back asleep" Soul's room was closer to the front door, meaning he would usually wake first when someone pounded on it... Like they were right now. He hurried to the door, flinging it open. "Shh! If she wakes up we're both dead." Death by Maka Chop was not on his bucket list. Seeing the officer in the hall, Soul stiffened.

"I'm officer Larin. Downstairs, your friend the Reaper and his weapons are waiting with officer Dylan. The Star clan member and his weapon are at our destination already. We have official orders from Lord Death to evacuate your resonance group."

Soul was surprised, but knew it was best to trust the man, if he was lying he could handle him. It wasn't worth the trouble if the man was actually an officer.

"Okay... I need to get my meister, I'll be-"

"No. Lord Death has said this situation needs to be handled by those capable, and it seems that your meister is the only person on that list. I'm sorry, but she cannot come."

Soul narrowed his eyes at the man. "What are you talking about? She has to come. She's my meister."

Officer Larin sighed. Soul yelled out as he was grabbed by the arms and dragged outside of his apartment. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"If you wake her up, she'll insist on coming with us and Lord Death will have your head on a stick! So shut up and walk on your own or I'll carry you out!"

Soul decided it best to behave. He straightened and walked along with the officer begrudgingly, though he still kept a hand around Soul's right bicep as he led him downstairs.

* * *

"What do you mean there's not enough room?!"

"Look, little girl. I don't know how else to explain this to you. There is not enough room on the bus. We have other people to evacuate, innocent civilians. They're on another bus waiting for my partner and I, but they aren't going the same place as you. There's an extra seat on that bus. There's nothing to do but choose one person to go with us instead of with the rest of you. So get to choosing, we need to get the citizens out of the city."

"Really? You still haven't told us what's going on, or why we can't bring Maka with us, and you expect us to separate? Get to explaining or-" Liz was cut off as Kid placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There are things that have no time to be explained yet, Liz. I'll go with the citizens. It's my job as the future leader of this city anyway."

"Are you kidding me?!" Kid and the three weapons he was standing with looked over at Larin. He had moved over by the bus driver, leaving them to decide on their own. He was clearly upset. He stormed back over to the group. "Who's going with the citizens?" Kid made a noise of acknowledgement, and the officer pointed to the squad car that was parked behind the bus full of meisters and weapons. Kid turned, hugging his weapons and shaking hands with Soul, before going to wait by the car with officer Dylan.

Larin led the remaining weapons to the bus. Just as Soul stepped on and was helping Liz up, the officer spoke up. "Okay, there's one more problem. There's still only two spots left on the bus." Liz and Soul froze. Just as he was about to speak up and stay behind, Patti pushed Liz into Soul, sending them both tumbling into the bus.

"Patti? What are you doing?" The driver wasted no time closing the door.

Patti grinned at her sister. "I'll be fine, Liz." Patti could see her sisters worried face as the bus sped away, eager to get away from the city. "Well they could've let them say goodbye..." Patti muttered. Turning to the officer behind her, she was surprised to find him driving away with officer Dylan and Kid. "Oh. Alright, so... Jeez I really didn't plan on being alone." Patti spoke to no one but herself and she turned and started heading down the winding roads of the city. As she was walking she realized that not only was she alone, but she had no idea what she was supposed to do. She volunteered to stay behind, but what exactly was she supposed to do here? She didn't even know what was going on, yet she's here trying to help fix it. "Idiot..." She couldn't help but feel stupid now. "Okay... So where do I start here? Maybe I should find Maka..." Patti didn't bother trying to quit talking to herself, it made her feel less alone, less scared.

"No, I should think about what Maka would do. That's probably the smartest thing. Okay, yeah. But... What would Maka do?" Patti stopped walking and sighed. "You know what, screw it. I'm going to see Lord Death." Patti looked around, seeing that she was only a few streets away. Picking up the pace, Patti hoped that Lord Death could explain what was happening.

* * *

A/N: Like I said before guys, if anything is confusing you either write a review and ask or message me. I'll be sure to answer as long as it's not part of the plot line! And make sure to follow the story if you're interested! I might not continue this nearly as often as I am (which is saying something considering how long this update took) if I don't think anyone is interested.

_The poll will remain open until Crona is introduced into the story, so you should have one or two chapters to vote. The pairing that wins majorly affects the outcome, so keep voting guys! _

**_Yes, you can vote for both! Every vote is counted, including all guest votes.  
_**

**_There is a poll on my profile! Make sure to vote there, as well!_**

**_Here's the end on the link (ff . net): /u/5005393/_**

******So far the poll results are as follows: **

**CronaxMaka: 7**

**PattixMaka: 3**

_[ In response to the guest who questioned if Patti/Maka is a ship, this story came to mind and I could envision it only with Maka and Patty as the two main characters in it. The idea for them to be together was something I also envisioned, though I love CroMa and could write the story with either pairing. The poll is only because I can't choose. (: ]_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
